


Song of the sea

by A_mine



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: maglor某日来到维林诺的海边





	Song of the sea

Maglor不知不觉走到了海边，他不太喜欢来海边的。

忧愁总需要一处发泄之所，这大概就是脚步指引他到此的原因。他开始尝试深呼吸来调整心态，企图把身心全都放松于清新的空气，但是毫不例外地失败了。于是他采取了第二种措施，他一脚一脚地踩在柔软的白沙上，跑进碧蓝的海水，直到它淹没到膝盖才慢慢地停下，他低头看到自己面容的倒影在透明的水中静静摇曳着，秀黑的长发从一边披散下来，他突然有一种可怕的恐惧，恐惧他的面容忽的扭曲为狞笑着的恶魔。仿佛应着他的心理，倒影后面出现一抹突兀的白色，Maglor向后踉跄了一下，几乎跌进了水中，他转过头，看到在风中微笑的少女。

“银发……你是欧尔威的亲属吗，我以为不会有泰勒瑞在庆典时来这么偏僻的地方”

“不是”少女仍然微笑着，银发几乎与天空融了一体。

这简洁的回答让Maglor微微思量了一下该如何进行他们间的话题，他现在也许需要一次轻松的谈话。

“那么，你的名字是？”

少女向他走近了几步，他现在可以清楚地看到她的银发上泛着淡淡的蓝光，身上只着了一件一尘不染的白裙，此外没有任何配饰，仿佛从自然中孕育出的姑娘。

“我们玩个游戏吧”她的声音很好听，是水打在贝壳上那种好听。

“不要说真名，你可以叫我Song of the sea”

他在些许惊讶之后愉快地接受了建议，“我是Tale of singers”就当做一次脱离现实的邂逅好了。

&那我们就互相认识了，Song of the sea&她又重复了一边，唇内的皓齿让Maglor想起了母亲发梢的一颗颗闪烁的小钻石。

“黑发的Tale of singers先生，我可以摸你的手吗？”奇怪的要求让Maglor微微睁大了眼睛，他想委婉地拒绝。

“小姐……我的手很凉”他说道。但是银发少女似乎没有领略话中的意思，只是轻声说：“那没关系”然后攥住了他的手，急切地仿佛要探寻一件新事物。

Maglor知道自己的要求有多么可笑了，少女的手有一种深入心灵的沁凉，仿佛覆盖了薄薄的冰霜，在皮肤的每一寸纹理下，都让人觉得有河流在流动。

“我第一次触碰你这样的精灵”少女微笑着说，她那温柔认真又夹杂惊奇的表情实在不像是开玩笑。

“我很特别吗？”

“不，你是洪流中的一个”少女回答道“只是每一次不同的触碰都让我有新的感觉，我可以触碰到你的心跳，你的皮肤，你的温度，你的感情，你的思想，他们都如此生机勃勃，不同的是，又如此绽放燃烧，嗯，活着是一种很奇妙的感觉，我爱着这种感觉同时羡慕活着的你”少女将另一只手也搭了上来，闭上眼睛，贪婪地享受着。

Maglor听着这一番话，细腻的思想察觉了少女的异样，他故意留出一段空白，待几分钟后才发问：“我们难道不都是活着的吗？”

少女的微笑上又叠加出一种复杂的笑容，说：“当然。但我们的活着某种意义差异巨大，我不知道自己是活着还是存在，你喜欢海中漫步吗？”

“我没试过，但听起来值得一试”

“看到那块大礁石了吗？我们在水中沿着海岸线走，走到那，光芒黯淡就分离。”少女示意了下。

“好”他们牵着手迈开了步伐，Maglor除了家人外从未和任何精灵以这种方式骈进，但他未有任何不适，也许是潜意识里已经把此当成一次梦中之旅，他的烦恼暂时远去了。少女，海岸， 白鸽，诗人，是诗歌的好材料，他觉得自己的思想源泉重新涌出许多优美的词句，然后再自动拼凑在一起，但总觉得哪里美中不足。

“你不好奇我是谁吗？”他垂下了眼帘。

“Tale of singers，我记性很好的”少女摆动着双臂，在浪里走得像鱼一般灵敏自如。

“不是指这个 ，是我的身份，就像你是自然姑娘”

“那样岂不是打破这空灵的虚假之美了吗？你就是Tale of singers诗人，我不是什么自然姑娘，我是Song of the sea”

“很有道理，你去过提力安吗？” 

“没有，那是什么样子？”

“诺多白色的城池，维林诺大地上的珍珠，布满钻尘的街道”

“会粘一衣服吗？那我还是不要去了。”少女说“你和泰勒瑞玩过水吗，你会和他们一起唱渔歌吗，你会撑起他们的白船吗？”

“我不会”Maglor感觉那烦恼要重新席卷而来，努力把思绪迁到远方，想象光下欧尔威的银发，他有三个儿子……该死！

“那我们平了，不过你的诗歌一定很好听”少女眨了眨眼睛，但又同时感觉到了他情绪的变换。

“你为什么烦闷？”

“欧尔威有多少子嗣？”他叹了口气，尽量以平静的口吻说道。

“嗯？一个无意义的问题，很多吧，我带过很多……”说到这，少女轻轻的哈了口气，小心地瞄Maglor的面容，生怕他发现自己的疑点，但是他低头看着脚下的路，重新被烦恼裹挟，没有注意或者无心注意少女的话。

“那他们没有间隙吗？”

“他们都是天性快乐的歌手水手，不像你们沉闷的诺多”她大约猜出了Maglor的忧烦之处。

这次他没有答话。

“当你不知道该做什么的时候”泰勒瑞少女抚弄着长发说道“对大海诉说吧”

“诉说？”

“就是对大海倾诉，它一定会默默听取你的故事，毕竟，找‘人’讲出来更好不是吗，看，我们到了”

Maglor抬起头，原本遥远的距离竟然不知不觉走到了尽头，礁石矗立在他面前，微弱光芒投下的阴影似乎亘古不变，泛绿的苔藓四季同样，他突然有了一种悲哀的感触。它真像一座墓碑。

“看什么呢？”少女碰了碰他，指向海浪“你是那个，这个，是我们”

他转向少女，说：“我想听song of the sea唱歌”

少女摇摇头，恋恋不舍地抽出了手，似乎在挽留什么终将消逝的事物，现在她的右手也有了温度。

“你永远都不要听到我唱歌好了。时间到了，光芒微弱，我要走了，毕竟，毕竟，我还有庆典活动，你也回去吧，回白城去。”

她说完这话就慢慢踱出了海，那水轻推着她，似乎就是她身体的一部分，然后她转过身，同Maglor对望，说：“我很高兴认识你，你的生命很有生机。我希望听到你的传说，不论是歌者写就的还是关于歌者的！”

Maglor看着她的身影消失在远方，思路突然混乱了，到底是梦还是真实呢？

他很晚才回到家里，整条裤子都湿透了，看着城中通明的灯火与繁华的表象，Maglor一瞬间有些怅然若失 。少女走后，他怔怔地看着海面，觉得许多言语从心里翻涌出来，每次到达咽喉，又会在理智的主宰下生咽下去。他最终没能把烦恼说出口，而是拖着疲沓的身体走回城中，到底有没有可以对大海倾诉的那天呢？

他再也没见过那位少女。时光的浪洗刷记忆的海滩，模糊了少女的面容。之后发生了很多事，这次偶然的邂逅几乎从Maglor记忆中完全淡化了。

直到他真的看到自己的面容在水里扭曲成恶魔，可是他连恐惧厌恶的感情都丧失了。他站在白船中，任由溅满全身的血液渗入心灵。他看到岸上的火光，礁石也许真的成为了墓碑。

然后大海悲泣了。

他听到了大海的歌声，他想起了遗忘的名字。

于是他低声念到：“song of the sea……”

Queen of the sea


End file.
